Vaul Units
Ground Cog :These are the few Neorren units that are not hybridized with other race technology. Cogs are the workhorse of Xel'Naga manufacturing and mining forces. They resemble miniature raptors (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mousers). Buildings are created by digitizing materials and reintegrating them on ideal areas using molecular rearrangement. This looks like computer imaging combined with Tetris. Cogs are able to morph part of their heads into any tool they require for construction and maintanence purposes (Star Trek TNG: Exocomp). :Due to their importance in collecting resources, Cogs have been given the ability to mine while being underground. Using special Xelridium jaws, Cogs tunnel through the ground or any substance as if it was air (Star Trek: Horta). This prevents enemy units from destroying the work horse of the Neorren forces early in combat. Like all worker units, Cogs are not very big on attack strength and can easily be destroyed if left alone against stronger units. The true power off the Cog is its ability to morph itself into a powerful firearm. Cogs can be ordered to friendly small/medium units like Terran Marines to a Bunkers and automatically transform into a weapon to add extra power to that unit (Transformers: Megatron G1/Targetmasters G1/Minicons Armada). In doing so Cogs can permit unarmed spellcasters their own physical attack. Extra liquified/semi-processed resources are stored in their small hulls for combat-purposes, which can be seen in their "under-bellies". In blaster mode, Cogs fire plasma bolts at ground and air units with that same range and firing rate as Terran Marines. If the unit that is using the Cog loses 30 HPs, the Cog takes to brunt of the attack and is destroyed. Special abilities: *Mine while burrowed and tunnel to processing stations *Blaster-Mode: combines with a friendly small/medium infantry unit to add 8+ ground/air attack and 30+ HPs. Blaster is lost if all 30 extra HPs are lost Vulcan :When the Xel'Naga where at peace, all war machines were decommisioned. They were either retasked to commercial operations, such as repair and maintenance, or sent into cold storage due to the cost of material salvage. Due to the age of these robots, they were hardly fit for combat against even one of the three Koprulu powers. Because of these drawbacks, the Neorrens had to completely overhaul the Xel'Naga military machines. Despite the Cog's good points, the Neorrens projected their use in long term engagements inadequate. Against the Protoss Zealot, the Cog would be cut in half before it scraped the enemies HPs. Pittied alone with packs of Marines or Zerglings, a single Cog would last 3.27 seconds max. Noting the effectiveness of the Terran's versatility and tenacity in the first Koprulu war, the Neorrens decided that they need an infantry unit that could be equally adaptive in battle. They also needed the unit to be strong enough to handle a Protoss Zealot in both strength and stamina. These were addressed by the new Vulcan-series. :Vulcans are humanoid in shape, standing roughly two meters tall with Terran hands. Their endoskeletions are compossed of Xelridium, making them extremely strong and resilient with other important properties. To give further protection, Vulcans are equiped with NX-45 suits made from recycled Terran and Protoss armor littered around battlefields updated with denser materials and Xel'Naga technology. One of the main components of the armor is Neosteel-209, a different alloy from its Terran counterpart, which is extremely resilient and flexible. Because of the flexibilty of their armor, Vulcans can move and contort better than any known infantry unit. The armor is litteraly the "skin" of the Vulcan giving it the appearance of a tall Terran Ghost with smooth Protoss Zealot-like armor. Due to the dexterity of the Terran hand, Vulcans can also handle any weapon designed for Terran or Protoss use. They are usually armed with Psi-staffs (Star Wars: IG-100 MagnaGuard/electrostaff) to match the Protoss in melee combat. Psi-staffs were the precursors to Psionic Blades due to the need for additional components. The alloy the staffs can resist the distuctive power of the newer Protoss psi-blades. By channeling psionic energies the ends of the Psi-staffs ignite to cause more damage. Vulcans can hold their own against multiple opponents with advanced cybernetics. Thanks to their crystal power cores, Vulcans do not tire as quickly as the other infantry units of Koprulu. As such they have a short cooldown time and can literally keep going and going (Energizer batteries). Special abilities: *Can fight multiple units at once with swiping actions GOLEM :A variant of the Vulcan-series. While the Vulcans can handle close range combat, they vulnerable to ranged and aerial attacks. The Neorrens also found early air defense was a must against the ever adaptive Zerg. To solve these problems the Ground Operations and Long-range Enforcement Mediator-series, or GOLEM-series, was created. :Golems are made of the same materials as the Vulcans, but are more equiped for long and short ranged combat. They are heavy infantry units, approximately the same size as an average Protoss. Golems look like hybridized versions of Terrans and Protoss. The leg section is based on Protoss cybernetics making fast as fully armed Zealots. The torso section of the Golem is similar to Terran Marine armor. In the head region a singular Occular implant similar to the ones used by Terran Ghosts permiting Golems to see at great distances (DC Comics: OMAC). Golems process information in a fraction of the time it takes for a Terran to blink permiting quick thinking and reactions faster than any known biological organism. Even with hydrolics that can punch through 5 inches of Terran NeoSteel, Golems are armed with Sonic Repulsars to add to their power. Sonic blasts from these gauntlets can disintegrate anything they come in contact with (Marvel: Shocker). Swarms of enemy units ground and air are disintgrated within seconds. :Adding to the Golem's defensive ability is its Kinetic Armor. F5T-Armor utilizes a special alloy that absorbs most types of energy in come in contact with (Marvel: Vibranium/Stargate: Kull Warrior). Any ranged attack is converted into usable energy for the Golem to use later. Once the energy bar is full, Golems gain a temporary power boost to their speed and attack. Special treatment of the alloy prevents it from absorbing energy the Golem used to move. The downside to this is that any melee/psionic attack can damage the Golem without being absorbed by the armor. Another downside is that F5T-Armor has a limit to its absorption ability. When the energy bar of the Golem is full, it can no long resist the brunt of their enemy's attack. Special abilities: *F5T Armor: #Absorbs all ranged attacks and converts it to energy in a non-rechargable bar. Ineffective to melee attacks and special abilities #Once bar is full, Golem gains 6+ attack and speed, but takes normal damage from all attacks Ravager :The Neorrens desperately needed a unit that could get in and out of hot spots with minimum damage. During battle simulations, Vulcans and Golems are highly vulnerable to the ambush/swarm tactics of the Zerg. Noting the Zerg's specialty in burrowing, the Neorrens felt the need for a unit to handle underground/burrowing strains on their home turf. To address these concerns, the Ravager-series was created. :Resembling a gigantic wheel (Star Wars III: Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike) slightly larger than a Terran Vulture, Ravagers blaze onto the battlefield as if the pilots were possessed. Like all Neorren units, the Vehicle is the pilot. While Terran Vultures pride themselves on hit-and-run tactics, Ravengers give the true meaning of Hit-and-Run. The Wheel section is made to mow down any small to medium unit that has the misfortune to get in the Ravager's path. Modified shield emitters are used to allow traction on any terrian (Acceleracers) or configure into a buzz saw-like form. Like Lurkers, Ravagers can be upgraded to tunnel underground and attack enemy ground units. While most units must go around or over high areas (mountains), Ravagers can tunnel through nearly any obstacle in their path. This makes Ravagers one of the Neorren's best ground scouting units. Special abilities: *Mows down small and medium ground units *Upgrade to tunnel under/through obstacles Dominator :Formally war machines of the Xel'Naga, Dominators were in storage for countless millenia until coming on-line to avenge their fallen creators. Now upgraded with new technologies, Dominators are a threat to Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg-alike. :Best described as a super-sized SCV/Goliath hybrid, Dominators blast onto the battlefield with enough fire power to make a Siege tank look like a bb gun. The Head of the Domiantor is based off Zerg Hydralisks because of its ability to resist the punishment of conventional fire arms. A honeycombed visor, on its forehead, acts as a compound eye allowing it to sense and lock-on to multiple targets. Two metallic tentacles (Marvel: Dr. Octopus), with four claws, are attached to the head like insect mandibles. These can handle delicate materials such as explosives with ease; or crush CMC armor like egg shells. Dominator have two pneumatic clawed arms capable of tearing Neosteel with thousands of tons of force. When these claws open, they fire salvos of 8 plasma gernades at multiple enemy units. Each plasma gernade seeks out ground units like Protoss Scarabs desimating clustered groups in seconds. At close quarters, Dominators are more than a match for an Ultralisk in a one-on-one fight. :Within the Dominator's torso there is a manufacturing plant similar to the Protoss Reaver. These produce a miniature versions of Cogs called Gremlins. Gremlins burrow deep into enemy buildings (The Matrix: electronic bug) causing system malfunctions, security breaches, and general havoc by intefering with circuitry or biological chemicals (Zerg Buildings). By entering a construction building, Gremlins can halt the building process preventing enemy forces from receiving reinforcements. By entering a research building, the units that rely on it for upgrades have to wait until the Gremlin is removed or a second building is built. Special abilities: *Build Gremlin-builds up to three Gremlins *Undermine-launches Gremlins at enemy buildings Titan :The Reavers are an especially missed part of the Protoss force. Since the first war, reavers were modified from their orginal function to serve as warmachines. This has not gone unnoticed. The Neorrens recognise the strategic value of the reavers and have altered them to more battle-ready forms. Now with technologies from the Protoss and the Xel'Naga, Reavers have been reforged into Titans. :Resembling the statues of the Xel'Naga Temple on Shakuras, the Titans are equiped with longer, more powerful legs. These addressed the Reaver's weakness in speed and lack of physical attack. Titans are as tall as the Protoss Colossus, but much larger. A single Titan must be transported to the field by a Hypergate. Adding to the Titan's strength are multiple layers of Neosteel giving armor similar to the Zerg Torrasque-strain. Merging their technology with ancient Protoss Sentinels, the forelimbs of Titans are modified psionic blade hybrids (both metal and energy). The power of one limb is such that a Titan can criple an Ultralisk in one blow. :Hacking, slashing, and crushing are effective, but these tactics can only go so far. What truly defines the Titan's awsome power is its ability to integrate certain enemy buildings into itself. Titans are large not only for their armor, but for the miniature factories stored within. When a Titan permenantly integrates a building, it recycles the parts and gain its abilities (Star Trek: Borg, yes the Zerg too). By defeating a Missile Turrent, Titans gain the ability to fire missiles. By integrating a Phase Cannon, Titans gain the ability to fire energy blasts and phase to other areas. Special crystals in the Titans can double the attack power of these defenses and up to three defensive buildings can be integrated. But the true terror of the Titans abilities depend on specific buildings such as the Terran Covert Ops and/or Nulcear silo/reactor. By intergrating one of these buildings, a Titan becomes a walking Nuke with twice the firepower. The explosion has to be triggered by enemy/outside attack. So an enemy force must choose between letting the Titan trample their base or have front row seats to a two-fold Nuclear explosion. Even Ghosts with ocular implants can not get far enough from the blast. By intergrating a Protoss Gateway or Stargate, Titans can alter the wormholes into mini-black holes. Similar to the Terran's nuclear dilemma, Protoss forces must choose to trigger a black hole point blank or let the Titan walk all over them. Due to the Titan's mechanical nature, it can not integrate biological buildings such as the Zerg's. So they must stick with hacking and stomping to destroy Zerg forces. Special abilities: *Can integrate specific building for different powers: #Up to three defensive buildings can be integrated with twice their attack power #Gains any special ability of the building (i.e. Scanner Sweep) #Becomes a Nuke if integrates anything with Nuclear in it (one building only) #Becomes a black hole container if integrates gateway or stargate (one only) Maverick :You may have seen them before. They are the first of the Neorren forces that interact with the three Koprulu races. In the early stages of their observations, the first Mavericks were lifelike replicas of the native Koprulu fauna. Most people see a Bengalaas or a Kakaru when they encounter a Maverick. They were equiped with transporters similar to the ones used by Protoss infantry. In the event of capture or distruction, they disappear in the same psi-flash that dying Protoss do. To prevent enemies from getting curious about disappearing Critters, the Maverick's flash also modifies the memories of any nearby organisms and robots (MIB: Neuralizer). The main purpose of the Maverick is to gain intelligence and criple the enemy before they can muster a significant force. Now that they have gained plenty intel from the first war, they are ready to unleash the full might of the Protoss/Terrans/Xel'Naga combined. Currently, most of the Mavericks have infiltrated the deepest positions in the Terran and Protoss ruling bodies. Some have given technologies to commercial companies in order to gain a foothold in the two cultures. :More humanoid Mavericks were constructed after the animal ones. Each of which had devices that masked their structures to even the Protoss' sensors. The newest model of Maverick looks like a female Ghost made of liquid metal (Terminator: T-1000/T-X). Mavericks cause chaos in and off the field. One of their most useful abilities is the DISRUPTION WEB. Due to the Corsair's effectiveness in disabiling ground attacks, the Neorrens felt this wound be helpful in sneaking forces past enemy defenses or out of hot zones with ease. By channeling psionic energies in the nanite's crystal cores, Maverick can generate a field a similar but smaller field to the ones used by Corsairs. Another devestating ability of Mavericks is VIRUS. By charging psionic energy through their "cells", Marvicks blast enemies with a nanobot payload (JLU:Brainiac). The nanobot virus prevents any unit struck by it from regenerating HPs or Shield Points. Zerg and Protoss units must seek immediate medical in order to regain their "self-regenation" abilities. VIRUS also acts similar to the Zerg Queen's Parasite allowing the Neorrens to bug enemy units. The greatest weapon in a Maverick's arsenal is its MIMIC ability. Using advanced nanites, holograms and force fields, a Maverick can mimic the biological structure of infantry units and small ground spellcasters. If they mimic spellcasters, they can copy one and only one ability of their choosing. Dispite this, Mavericks can only copy melee attacks. Their nanites are not advanced enough to create ranged weapons like rifles. While morphed Mavericks cannot recharge energy or use their own spells, and once their energy is minimum (can not use any spells) they revert back to their original form. Special abilities: *DISRUPTION WEB-casts a psionic field that disables all ground attacks within *VIRUS-units infected can not automatically regenerate HPs or Shield Points unit virus is removed. Infected units also allow the Neorrens to see what they see *MIMIC-copies an enemy unit in attack (melee only), HPs, and ability (one of their choosing if it unit has more than one). Can not use other abilities or recharge by itself. Revert back if energy is too low (no more spells can be used) Centurion :Once they where the Heralds of the Xel'Naga. They crossed galaxies in search of races worthy of being heirs to the Xel'Naga. Now they have been rebuilt into the the generals of the Neorren forces with the most advanced Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga even created. While Mavericks are great at covert operations, even they must bow down to the Centurion's power. :Roughly between the size of a Goliath and SCV, Centurions are a merge between the Vulcan and Maverick series with both solid and nanobot parts. The basic structure of the Centurion is a hybid of Terran and Protoss anatomy. Centurions have the torso, hands and head of the Protoss for its upper body strength. While the leg area is based off the Terran's CMC Power suits for stability, but much more streamlined for smoother and faster movement. The legs area is also outfitted with special gravity accelerators to allow movement in zero-g environments. They are powered by a variant of Khaydarin Crystals. This allows Centurions to handle psionic-based technologies with ease. Part of the Centurion's armament consists of a wrist mounted cannon on its left arm. These cannons are based off the Terran's Yamato Cannon and several Protoss energy weapons. On the ground or in the air, a energy blast from a Centurion is equal to a strike from a Dark Templar. ANNEX is one of the Centurion's most powerful abilities. By hitting a mechanial unit with Gremlin Nanites, Centurions can override any and all control their opponent had on the affected unit or building. By annexing any non-Neorren mechanical unit/building, the Gremlin Nanites eject any pilots (if any) within and star to remake the unit/build into its mirror image. Ejected pilots are usually unarmed civilians, Terran or Protoss, who run away or get abducted by Invaders. Centurions also utlize the Terran's transformation technology to switch from one of three modes (Transformers: Triple changer). Each mode has different abilities. :Terran Siege Tanks are highly effective in ground assults and supression, but none of the three Koprulu races have taken this power to the air. So the Neorrens reduced the size of the Yamato Cannon, hybridized it with Protoss technology, and equip it to the Centurions. Once upgraded with transforming capablities, Centurions become powerful NEUTRON CANNONS with surface-to-air attacks. A blast form a Centurion in Cannon Mode can take down or criple any air unit that gets in their sights (Transformers G1: Galvatron). The flaws to this mode are similar to Missile Turrents and Siege Tanks in Siege Mode. Because the Centurion only attacks air units, it is defenseless to all enemy ground attacks. If a Titan integrates a Centurion, their crystal cores react similarly to the New Warp Rays of the Protoss, allowing the Neutron cannons to take out capital ships in one shot (Stargate: Ori ship). By merging with a Titan, the Neutron Cannon can now attack both ground and air targets. Should the Titan be destroyed, the Centurion remains with minimal damage. :The Centurion's third transformation mode is called EMISSARY. Despite being reformated into warmachines, Centurions do have a exploratory side to them due to the Xel'Naga's programing. Centurions can fly in atmosphere, space, and hyperspace at unrivaled speed. Even if Protoss Observers have Gravitic Boosters, they would never reach the speeds of the Centurions. By transforming into Emissary Mode, all weapon systems are offline in order to provide power to the Xel'Naga Sensory equipment for finding cloaked and burrowed units. The sight of the Centurion is also increased by the transformation. Special abilities: *Centurion: #ANNEX-overrides any enemy mechanical unit/building and turns it into a mirror image. If mechanical unit has a biological component, it is ejected out unarmed *Neutron Cannon: #Attack is equal to Siege Tank #Can only attack air units #Cannot move #Combined with a Titan, attack is twice that of a Yamato Cannon. Can attack both ground and air *Emissary: #Detector #Flys at great speeds #Can not attack #Sight increases Air Sabre :Because of so many millennia without war the Xel'Naga decommisioned practically all of their starfighters, leaving the Neorrens without any practical air force. Thus the Neorren had to start from scratch using basic blueprints from Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga archives. They needed a unit that could handle to power of the Protoss energy weapons, the stealth abilities of the Terrans, and the suicidal tactics of the Zerg. Most of these qualities are addressed by the new Sabre-series starfighter. :Each Sabre is approximately the same size as a Protoss Corsair, giving them great speed and high manuverability. Sabres use plasma discs to take on larger space vessels (Beast Wars: Depth Charge). Despite to power of these discs, they are too slow to attack smaller, more agile flyers or handle ground units. To correct this flaw, twin repulsar cannons are equiped to each wing of a Sabre (Star Trek DS: Defiant-class) to handle both air and ground units. The concentrated plasma energy from these blasters is enough to tear apart small to medium spacecrafts in seconds. This is but the tip of the Sabre's air superiority features. :Using the same technology as the newer Terran Siege Tanks and Viking units, Sabres transform into Striker-Mode for new possibilities (Star Wars III: Vulture droid starfighter). Transforming into an aerial fighter, Sabres cannot attack ground units, but become more powerful in attacking enemy air units with some loss in speed. Sabres attack air units with psionic blades similar to the Warp blades used by Dark Templars. Making dog fights with larger units short and sweet. To take on vessels the size of Terran Battlecruisers, Sabres latch on with gravity accelerators on their legs and hack away until the vessel is destroyed. The only way to get them of is to shoot them and risk damaging their own air unit (Star Wars III: Buzz Droids). Seeing the effectiveness of stealth by Terran Wraiths, Sabres in Striker Mode are perminantly cloaked so they can get close to their enemies before attacking. Thus, Sabres bring the distructive power of the Dark Templar to the skies. Special abilities: *Fighter Mode-attack large air units with Plasma Discs. Both small to medium ground and air units are torn apart by repulsar bolts *Striker Mode-transforms into a perminantly cloaked fighter mech. Can only attack air units with melee attacks. To attack capital ships, Sabre latch on and can only be removed by being shot off. Prowler :Despite the Sabres multiple abilities in air and ground assults, they are illequiped to handle surface-to-air attacks and base raiding. Multiple stationary defenses can ward off a whole squadron of Sabres before any signifigant damage to an enemy base. To fill in this role, the Prowler-series bomber was created. :Prowlers are heavily armored vessels that resemble dragonflies. The four wings in front of the Prowler stabilize it for quick hit-and-run raids at low altitudes. Prowlers are equiped with a mini-production plant based on Protoss Reavers. These produce up to 4 plasma bombs. Each bomb has the power of a Scarab and seek out enemy units/buildings. Using molecular compression technology (Transformers: Generation 1), Prowlers can hold up to twice as many bombs in their cargo holds. Prowlers attack by Dive bombing enemy units and buildings. The altitudes from which Prowlers attack is so low, the base defenses of each Koprulu race areunable to retaliate. This makes Prowlers ideal for disarming enemy bases to allow transports through. The only attacks that affect Prowlers while dive bombing are ranged ground-to-ground damage. One weakness of the Prowler is that it has no way to defend itself while building bombs. Air units can pick off Prowlers one by one without much of a fight. To alleviate this problem, Prowlers are given a hyper dense alloy for their hulls. While the weight may slow down the Prowler in manuverability, it allows the Prowler to take more hits until back-up arrives. Special abilities: *Dive Bomb (automatic)-attack at low altitudes that prevent base defenses from retaliating. Ranged ground-to-ground attacks can damage Barons *Upgrade from 4 to 8 Plasma Bombs Invader :Once used by the Xel'Naga for exlporation, these vessels were refit for transport. Now called Invaders, they are equiped with a permenant cloaking system the Xel'Naga used to keep out of sight until a race was rea.dy for first contact. These vessels were radar and psionically shield to prevent any detection before a race was deemed worthy. The Invader is similar in appearance to saucers. In some older models the cloak failed and some younger races catch breif gimpses of an Invader. Luckily, the protocol of exploring primative worlds made it so only isolated regions were to be observed. :Now these vessels have become fully automated and an integral part in Neorren transportation. Due to overhauling the vessel's design for combat, the cloaking systems were rendered vunerable to detectors. This is because most power is transfered to the newly installed transporters. These devices were once used to sample organisms for experimentation. Now, Neorren ground forces can be instantly beamed on and off the field in a blink of an eye. Even enemy troops and critters can be transported into special holding cells within an Invader. The downside to abducting enemy units, is that the holding cells cannot prevent them from fighting their way out. Abducted enemies can gradually destroy an Invader from the inside. Special abilities: *Permenantly cloaked *Beam up anything. Allies, enemies, and even critters. If enemy units are in, they can gradually damage the vessel Monitor :As strong as the Neorrens are in battle, simulations have proven time and again that a drawn out space battle without support will end in defeat. Even if they added armor after armor, shield over shield, their units were not invincible. The Neorrens needed a way to remove harmful effects from enemy spellcasters such as the ever evolving Zerg Queen or the psionically powerful High Templar of the Protoss. So the Neorrens reforged ancient Xel'Naga science vessels, not to be confused with the Terran craft, into the Monitor-class explorer. :Each Monitor acts as the Neorrens personal rescue ship. Constructed of Xel'Naga technology, Monitors hold psionic potential that even the Protoss barely understand. Monitors are given sensors based on the same technology as the Heralds. With it, Monitors can detect cloaked and burroed units. Troops die, that is the truth about war. Both the Zerg and the Protoss have a way to resurect their fallen comrades, while the Terrans work hard to prevent the deaths of theirs. Since the Neorrens are machines, they can be rebuilt. They have the technology (The Six Million Dollar Man), but do not want to spent too much (Family Guy). Using nanotechnology, Monitor can REBOOT the systems of six friendly mechanical units making their infantry functionally immortal. Even the strongest of alloys can be melted (Zerg acid), blasted (Terran Nuke), and warped (Protoss psionics). The best way to stop long term damage to their circuitry is to remove the substance affecting them. Using psionic time-space manipulation, Monitors shift their units out of phase from the damaging substance (Andromeda: Magog larva). This effectively PURGES the systems of the affected unit/s. Even with the technology of the Xel'Naga, Monitors have no physical attack so they can be taken out by the weakest of air units. To fix this flaw, Monitors can build STASIS ORBs to trap enemy units before they can attack. Stasis orbs are made of technology salvaged from derilict Arbitors left after the Brood War. Each orb creates a constant Stasis field around them. Any unit, friend or foe alike, is trapped when in close proximatey to the orb. The orbs can move by hovering, but can not fly over bodies of water or mountians. While none of the units trapped by the orb can be attacked, the Stasis Orb is not so invunerable. It must rely on its shields and armor, which are equal to a Protoss Probe, to defend itself. Trapped units can be trasported aboard Invaders for later genetic experiments. Sometimes bigger is not better, one of the biggest drawbacks of the Neorren Titan is its size. Despite its power, it can not be transported by an Invader-class transport. Even a large army must wait for transport vessels to come back and forth for pick up. This can be very time consuming. Time that could mean victory or defeat. Seeing the effectiveness of the Arbitor's Recall ability, the Neorrens merged Xel'Naga Warp Gate technology with the Terran's transformation technology into the Monitors. This gives Monitors the appearance of a gateway flat on its back with thrusters on its platform (Star Wars: Lucrehulk-class battleship) when in flight. When transforming into a Hypergate, the Monitor lands on its back (Star Wars: Firespray-class starship), before activating its wormhole. Each wormhole links to another Monitor in Hypergate Mode, allowing units the size of Battlecruisers instantaneous travel from land to land, planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy. Despite these properties, their are problems with this mode. The transformation to a portal prevents the Monitor from using any of its other abilities. It also makes the Monitor vulnerable to ground attacks. The worst part of Gate MOde is that it is a two way street. Enemy units can enter the wormhole and make a Beeline for the Neorren's base. So it is a good idea to have multiple guards to watch over the Monitor. Special abilities: *Detector unit *REBOOT-resurects up to six friendly mechanical units *PURGE-removes negative and positive spells affecting unit *Build STASIS ORB-creates an orb that traps units in close proximatey *Hypergate/Monitor-Transforms into a two-way portal linked to another Hyper Gate that transports units large and small en masse Legend :When the Zerg destroyed the Xel'Naga World ships, all remanents of their fleet went with it. Sabre-class starfighters were great for nearly anything that comes their way, but in the long run they could not handle prolonged engagements with fleets of larger vessels. The Neorren were desperately in need of a vessel to match the strength of each Koprulu capital ship, so the Legend-class battleship was made. Legends serve the Neorrens as warship, intergalactic exploration vessel, and command center all rolled into one. :Based on blue prints from a time the Xel'Naga were at war, Legends are similar to the rotating statue seen on Shakuras (Brood War: The Insurgent). Legends are the pinnacle of Terran, Protoss, and Xel'Naga aerospace technology. Intergalactic engines give Legends the ability to cross galaxies with or without the use of Warp Gates. Legends are made with NeoSteel-209 giving them resilience roughly equal to the Terran Behemoth-class Battlecruiser. Protoss/Xel'Naga plasma shields are also equiped to the Legend to provide extra protection. The primary weapon of the Legend consists of rapid fire torpedo launchers (Andromeda). Each launcher fires a salvo ten psionically charged energy torpedoes that devastate any unit they come in contact with. Due to the Xel'Naga's mastery of crystal energy, Legends can fire torpedoes with little need of cooldown time. Legends can be equiped with a molecular digitizer or a tractor beam to match the Terran Battlecruisers growing armament (i.e. Yamato Cannon or Plasma Torpedoes). The Molecular Digitizer sweeps the battle field converting any unit/building into digital code (DC Comics: Brainiac). Approximately half the resources used to create those units/buildings can be recovered and used to fuel the Neorren forces. If equiped with a tractor beam, a Legend can hold any flying unit in place until back up arrives. Units caught in the beam can not attack and gradually take damage from the stress caused by the graviton beam. All these combined make the Legend a formible threat to anything the Terrans, Protoss, or Zerg can create. Special abilities: *DIGITIZE-sweeps an area and anything caught in the beam is destroyed. Approxiately half the resources used by the digitized unit are recovered by the Legend *TRACTOR-graviton beam immobilizes any air unit. Unit continuously takes damage until destroyed or energy meter runs out Aegis :Coming soon Miscellaneous *Operator *Centurion Prime *Aegis Category: Xel'Naga Relics